I. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to the field of agricultural machinery, and more particularly, it relates to the operation of implements generally associated with the planting function, including preplanting tillage implements and said trench closing and packing implements generally used in combination with multi-row planting or seeding devices, fertilizer applicators and other soil treating systems. Specifically, the invention relates to a pneumatic implement deployment and control system designed to supply and control air to a variety of pneumatically operated tillage and fertilizing implements including rolling basket, row cleaning or trash whipping devices, coulter devices and/or seed trench closing and packing wheels of planter row units. The rolling basket, trash whip, coulter and/or closing and packing wheel devices may be used in tandem in various combinations. The system employs pneumatic operators in various combinations and they may have independent height or deployment force adjustment aspects. The system is designed to allow many functions to be remotely controlled as from the cab of a tractor or other prime mover vehicle.
II. Related Art
In the spring or fall, prior to planting, farmers must prepare their fields for accepting seed. Many tillage implements have been designed and are used to condition the soil in preparation for planting. Traditional farming includes both primary and secondary tillage tasks to prepare the soil such as plowing, disking, field cultivating and harrowing. Disking is an example of a method of primary tillage and harrowing is an example of a method of secondary tillage.
Primary tillage is an optional first pass over the soil using a soil conditioning implement attached to the rear of a tractor which works deep into the soil. The soil is usually worked several inches deep to break up clods of soil, remove air pockets, and destroy weeds deep in the earth.
Secondary tillage involves another pass over the same soil, at a more shallow depth, using implements which are generally attached to the rear of the primary tillage unit or to the front of a planter such that the secondary tillage unit follows the primary tillage unit. The secondary tillage unit generally may work the soil to a depth of a few inches or more, but usually not to exceed the desired seed planting depth. More recently, secondary tillage may be the only soil conditioning that takes place prior to planting.
A secondary tillage unit usually includes the final conditioning tools to prepare the soil for planting. Thus, rotating blade coulter units may be used to chop up crop residues and loosen the soil; and row cleaners, which include a pair of converging multi-bladed trash wheels, used to move the crop residue out of the way to provide a cleared area for rows to be planted. Rolling baskets also may be used to break up soil clods and break up any crust on the top of the soil prior to planting.
After the soil has been prepared and crop residue moved out of the way, the planting/seeding operation takes place. Seeding devices are multi-row devices pulled by tractors and include opening disks that create an open seed trench that allows for seed to be dropped into soil at a metered rate and set depth. Thereafter, the trenches made by the opening disks must be closed with the proper amount of pressure and the soil firmed/packed. This is preferably done using, in combination, pairs of closing wheels followed by firming/packing wheels which are mounted on a row unit or tool bar. A combination of these implements may be associated with each row unit on the seeding equipment.
With regard to all of these implements, it has been difficult to adjust them to accommodate variations in soil types and conditions prior to and during the planting operation. Thus, rolling baskets tend to become filled and clogged with soil in areas that are very wet and would benefit from an operating or deployment device that could raise the basket out of use in wet areas and re-deploy the basket in areas where the soil is more suitable; and also adjust the force exerted by the basket on the soil. Coulters include a sharp rotating blade or wedge wheel which cuts through crop residue and loosens the soil to the same or a slightly shallower depth that the depth of the seed trench provided by the opening disks of a planter. Controlling the force exerted by the coulter blade so that a constant depth can be achieved is important. Coulters are also often attached to fertilizer distributing equipment and it is desirable that the depth of these also be properly controlled. Row cleaning trash moving or trash whipping devices use pairs of angled disks with radially distributed teeth or spikes to move crop residue out of the way in advance of planting. Controlling the depth of penetration of the disk spikes on an on-going basis has long been sought.
After the soil has been prepared and crop residue moved out of the way, the planting/seeding operation takes place. Planters are multi-row devices pulled by tractors and include sets of opening disks that create trenches along each of a number of spaced rows for accepting seed. Seed distribution devices on the planter follow placing seeds at spaced intervals along the trenches. Thereafter, the trenches made by the opening disks must be closed with the proper amount of pressures and the soil packed. This is preferably done using, in combination, pairs of closing wheels followed by packing wheels which are mounted on the row unit of the planter. Combinations of these implements are associated with each row unit on the planter. The closing wheels are designed to crush and crumble trench walls inward from both sides. A problem with prior closing wheel assemblies is that in some instances downward directed force will cause the closing wheels to penetrate to a depth that interferes with the seeds planted at the bottom of the trench and causes problems with the seed spacing and depth. This may even lead to some seeds being thrown from the seed trench. Control of the penetration depth is highly desirable.
The packing wheels are designed to follow the closing wheels and pack the soil over the seeds. This must be accomplished with a proper amount of pressure to be successful. Thus too little pressure results in voids or air pockets in the soil, and too much pressure will compact the soil to tightly making it difficult for the plants to sprout through the hard packed soil and moisture will not penetrate the ground as easily as desired. It would present a desirable advantage if the depth and amount of pressure exerted by the closing mechanisms could be more closely and conveniently controlled.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that a system using pneumatic operators provides a beneficial approach to deploying retracting and adjusting the operation of the implement of one or more row units associated with a multi-row agriculture implement such as a planting or seeding implement. Such row units may include rolling baskets, trash movers, coulter devices, closing wheels, and/or packing wheels alone or in any desired combination.